


Can't stand it

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jeamin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 就是开车





	Can't stand it

**Author's Note:**

> *脑洞来自于诺（星）的want cover  
> *同名歌曲毫无关系

李帝努回到宿舍的时候，已经半夜十二点了。他打开门发现罗渽民还没睡，正坐在墙边的软椅上玩手机。看得出来他已经困了，整个人都陷在柔软的皮革中，脑袋有些歪斜，眼神涣散地盯着手机屏幕，昏暗的灯光在他下眼睑打出浓密的阴影，使得他眼神更加朦胧。李帝努叫他：  
“渽民，别那样坐着，腰不痛吗？”

罗渽民眼珠子左右飘了飘，马上挺直了腰板。他抬起眼看叫他的人，那人正把手从外套里抽出来，还打着瞌睡的罗渽民看他被黑衣黑裤紧紧包裹着的完美身材，忽觉得自己还能大战三百回合。“我这不是等你回来嘛...”他低沉的嗓音此时更加有磁性，“你过来好吗？”像吸了一口浓烟，迷离的烟雾还糊在嗓子里，就被他用暧昧的腔调讲了出来。

“怎么了？”李帝努走了过去。他的眼神居高临下地瞟过来，疲惫得眉间没有任何情绪，可罗渽民却觉得他此时的模样无比性感。且不说这张无可挑剔的脸，他宽厚的肩膀，在黑色紧身毛衣下微微隆起的胸肌，箍在腰带里的窄腰，还有被布料紧紧包裹的大腿肌，甚至是他脚上踏的那双短靴，都令罗渽民血脉偾张。他步伐慵懒地走过来，察觉到罗渽民的眼神早已变了味，  
“朴志晟给我看了你们跳舞的视频。”

他“频”字的尾音还在空气中闷闷地振动，李帝努就一声不响地跨坐到他的腿上，  
“娜娜，我今天很累了。”他把下巴靠在人肩膀上，像小狗一样用头毛去蹭那人的耳根，语气软软的，甚至叫着对方可爱的昵称。

罗渽民感觉到他的裆部压住了自己半勃的下体，轻哼一声，道：  
“那你这是干嘛？”他的手摸上李帝努的大腿，手指不怀好意地在他裤子上的破洞处抠弄，努力克制住自己勃发的欲望，抬起头看他。

是怎样一个人会拥有这样暧昧的眼神？李帝努不知道。但显然罗渽民有。罗渽民想要的时候，就会抛来这样一个湿漉漉的眼神，仿佛舔遍李帝努全身，让他心软腿更软。他坏心眼地扭动了一下胯部，罗渽民果然抿着嘴皱眉狠狠掐住了他的腰钳制住他，  
“你知道你跪下来的时候我脑子都在想些什么吗？”他再睁开眼，那幽深的眸子里已经满满的都是兽欲了，他的鼻息重重地打在李帝努胸前。李帝努怕了他了，赶紧挪臀躲了躲，“你不要动我，我帮你弄就是了。”他从罗渽民身上滑下去，木质的地板发出“咚”的一声响，结结实实地跪在了罗渽民腿间，伸手去扒他的睡裤。

只有从罗渽民那个视角，才能看得到这香艳的一幕。精瘦的少年两腿大开，白皙的肉体仿佛要从紧身裤里爆出来，那几个边缘破碎的洞更是往罗渽民似火的欲望上浇油，让他想抽打他，蹂躏他，让他摆动腰肢为自己淫叫，在自己身下哭着求饶，让发誓以后再也不会穿这么紧这么骚的裤子。

他危险的想法被李帝努柔软的唇瓣打断了。他的唇冰冰的，贴在罗渽民炙热的龟头上，形成强烈反差，还时不时有呼吸喷洒在他的马眼处。罗渽民觉得他是故意的，就摁着他的后脑让他赶紧含进去，李帝努居然在这时候该死地笑了。他眉眼弯弯的，嘴里还要命地含着别人的东西，罗渽民急得不行，压着嗓子叫他快点。

李帝努的舌头就这样扫了过来，像一条蛇，更像他起舞时扭动的腰臀，勾引着饥渴的猎物，让他为自己神魂颠倒。他一手扶着罗渽民的根部，一手在他的大腿上摸，那人穿着丝质的薄睡衣，滑滑的，能清晰地感觉到那布料下的肌肤有多么滚烫。罗渽民被他摸得心痒痒，忍不住往上顶了一下，李帝努嗓子一噎就红着眼往后躲，罗渽民手在他后脑上，却也不忍心用力。李帝努拔出来瞪了他一眼。可这一眼瞪得毫无威慑力，带着盈盈的泪光，娇嗔着责怪对方。他嘴唇上沾了不知是口水还是罗渽民的体液，此时也亮晶晶的，还有巨物摩擦出来的艳红，尚未闭拢的唇缝间露出一点点贝齿，淫荡又可爱。

罗渽民温柔地摸着他烧红的脸侧，暗示性十足地将他拉近，李帝努听话地比刚刚含进去更多，却用手压着罗渽民的胯骨不给他顶弄的机会。罗渽民被他的手劲弄得生疼，痛感在这时却更像催情剂，与下身的舒爽形成强烈对比，感官被无限放大。身下人垂着眼眸前前后后地抽插，时不时抬眼看一看罗渽民的表情。罗渽民满足地盯着他，李帝努被他盯得硬了，也渐渐烦躁起来。

“笨蛋啊，慢点不行吗？”他指腹摩挲着李帝努的耳垂，欣赏他为自己下跪的情色模样。

“你怎么还不射，”李帝努埋怨到，“我都累了。”他松嘴改用手给他撸，支起身体去索吻，罗渽民便弯腰下去亲他嘟起的嘴唇。他又攀上罗渽民的身体，用自己的下体去蹭罗渽民暴露在外面的性器，  
“渽民，帮帮我。”然后牵着罗渽民的手放上来。

罗渽民隔着裤子都能感觉到他的形状，他心里有些不痛快，  
“你裤子还能再紧一点吗？”于是有些用力地握住了那根东西。

“嘶...”李帝努又痛又爽，他希望罗渽民能解放他锁在紧身裤里的欲望，又觉得罗渽民不可能这么轻易放过他，并为他这样的霸道感到心动。他觉得自己的内裤里面已经湿透了，罗渽民的手掌完完全全地裹住了他的形状。粗糙的布料蹭得实在是太难受了，他把这股怨念发泄在自己给罗渽民撸的那只手上，加快了速度想让他释放出来，好叫他专心帮自己干事，罗渽民很快就咬着他的嘴唇射了出来。李帝努马上腾出手要解自己的裤腰带，却被罗渽民止住：  
“不许解。”

高潮过的男人声音简直到低到地下八百米，带着刚刚释放的松懈，又有戏谑地调戏，弄得李帝努更加欲求不满，  
“别闹了，早点弄完早点睡觉吧。”他用下体去蹭罗渽民的手，希望他发发慈悲能解决一下自己的欲火，罗渽民却用手狠狠拍了一下他包裹在裤子里的臀瓣，威胁地说到：  
“你还敢跟我说早点睡觉。”

李帝努被他打得颤了一下，发出小猫一样的呜咽声，又凑上去在他胸前撒娇：  
“求你...我错了，快帮帮我，我难受。”手还伸进去摸那人结实的胸肌，隔着衣服舔他的乳头。罗渽民被他弄得一激灵，“再乱来你真的别想早睡了。”李帝努马上收手，好声好气地又向罗渽民求饶。

罗渽民终于挑开了他的皮带，慢条斯理地拉下拉链，然后把手伸进李帝努的内裤里。里面果然湿得一塌糊涂，他坚挺的阴茎因为裤子的缘故偏向一边，罗渽民握住就套弄起来，“...操，拿出来。”李帝努忍不住骂了句脏话，掐着罗渽民的手腕拽他。

罗渽民根本没有要理他的意思。他的手和李帝努的阴茎和他紧巴巴的裤子三者紧紧贴在一起，李帝努难受却又实实在在为这样紧致的感觉倒吸了一口凉气。罗渽民的手用力得像在对待一件武器，像在给一把上了膛的枪抹油，丝毫不怕它走火。他的手艰难地套弄着，李帝努觉得自己下体都要被磨出火了，快感像电击一样刺激着他。

罗渽民铁了心要玩他，他没办法，只好抱着他的肩膀喘气。他靠在罗渽民耳边时不时发出带有哭腔的呻吟，手指抠进他的后背，胸膛有节奏地抽搐。他居然被罗渽民撸到要哭了，这太丢人了。他压抑住自己的动静，可罗渽民却在这时问他：  
“疼吗？”罗渽民舍不得让他的宝贝委屈了。

李帝努不知道怎么回答，就哆嗦着去吻他的嘴。罗渽民这才放过他，把他湿哒哒的东西掏出来，走心地为他服务。终于得到解放的李帝努扬起脖子来粗喘，随着一声拔高的呻吟，他射在了罗渽民手里。

 

 

fin.


End file.
